Los problemas de la academia Valoran y yo
by WafleKouhai
Summary: Mundo academia:Este año lectivo, la academia de valoran a incluido por petición de los padres, a un psicopedagogo. Es aquí donde entro yo, un principiante que gracias a la suerte o destino, logre conseguir ese puesto de trabajo. Ven y escucha sobre los problema de todos mis pacientes. Ya sean alumnos, o profesores
1. Zoe

_**Primera consulta Zoe:**_

No había siquiera terminado de acomodar mis cosas en la sala que se me había otorgado, que una niña ya había sido la primera en necesidad mi ayuda

\- ¿Se puede? – pregunto la jovencita de larga cabellera naranja.

Hice una rápida observación, tenia el uniforme completo, no parecía usar maquillaje y por su forma de dirigirse hacia mi, hacia parecer que respetaba a las figuras de autoridad.

\- Si, pasa – conteste mostrando mi mejor sonrisa y me apoye en la orilla de mi escritorio, por que aun no había traído siquiera una silla para sentarme

Ella miro alrededor. Seguramente pensando que le iba a ofrecer un lugar donde sentarse. O quizás pensando que es lo que iba a decirme.

\- ¿Que necesitabas? – pregunte

Ella escondió sus manos detrás de su espalda y bajo un poco la mirada.

\- Es cierto, ¿que usted puede ayudar a los alumnos con sus problemas?

Puse mi mano en mi barbilla y mire al techo de manera pensativa.

\- Soy un psicopedagogo, puedo escucharte y puedo darte una opinión. Tratare de que mi consejo sea el mejor posible.

Trate de dar mi mejor argumento, ella dejo de esconder sus manos, eso significa que mis palabras le llegaron.

\- Mi problema es… que me gusta un chico.

\- ¿Eh?

Hice un pequeño lapsus mental, y de silencio también.

Toci para reincorporarme.

Me cruce de brazos.

\- Así que un chico.

\- Si. Se llama Ez…

\- Sin nombres por favor – la detuve antes de que completara el nombre.

Ella se sorprendió. Antes de que hiciera cualqueir pregunta agregue

\- Primero tengo que saber sobre ti. Después analizaremos al objetivo… ejem, quise decir "tu objetivo"

Ella se sonrojo y miro al suelo. Esta bien, eso demuestra que no es algo pasajero, que ella si esta tomando eso en serio….o simplemente es su primer amor.

Levante mi bloq de notas y un lápiz. Habia que empezar.

\- Bien, dime … ¿genero de música favorita?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Musica favorita… osea , Rock , pop – mire un poco de nuevo a la alumna – quizás ¿k-pop?

Ella miro a todos lados como si hubiera sido acorralada. Hoy es mas normal de lo que parece que las jovenes escuchen esa música. Para sacarla del aprieto simplemente tenia que decir algo

\- No te preocupes, yo también tengo algunas canciones k pop que me gusten. El mundo no se acabara si tu también lo haces - conteste

Ella suspiro, se calmo y contesto a mi pregunta

\- Entonces, si. Escucho un poco de K pop ¿pero que tiene que ver?

\- Saber tu personalidad. Ahora se que eres un poco tímida cuando los demás quieren saber algo sobre ti, y eso esta bien. No te preocupes. Siguiente pregunta, ¿café o te?

Ella se puso dubitativa. Sonreí por dentro.

\- Si no te gusta ninguna de esas dos bebidas, puedes decir tu favorita.

\- Cho…

\- ¿Cho?

\- Chocolate caliente.

Asentí y anote la respuesta.

_"Una apariencia infantil, trata de no destacar por sus gustos, falta información"_

\- ¿Le contaste a tu circulo de amigas sobre tu situación? – pregunte sin dejar de mirar el bloq de notas

\- Yo…no tengo amigas.

Deje de anotar, esto seria un primer caso interesante.

\- Bien, ¿ya hiciste contacto con "ese chico"?

\- Si, es mi compañero de clases

\- Esta pregunta es importante. ¿El ya conoce tus sentimientos?

Varias veces esta la situación donde una persona se declara y el otro lado no siente lo mismo, pero aun así el lado rechazado no se rinde y busca intentarlo otra vez.

\- Yo…ya declare mis sentimientos. Pero el solo me dijo con una sonrisa "no bromees Zoe"

\- ¿Cuándo fue eso? - le pregunte

Note que la pregunta incomodo a la alumna.

\- Umm, ¿fue durante los primeros días de clases? - agregue

Ella se sorprendió

¿Como supo eso? – dijo ella abriendo los ojos y mostrando una faceta de sorpresa.

* * *

Solo era una hipótesis, pero yo pensé. Quizás ella se fijó en algún chico guapo de su clase, seguramente tomo valor y se declaró . Pero como ella parece ser infantil, el no tomo la declaración en serio. Él también debe tener un círculo de amigos, entre nosotros los hombres nos contamos todo, pero a veces somos muy crueles, y también hablamos de esas cosas en lugares que no se debe hacer. Seguramente él comento como si nada sobre esa declaración, pero hubo una fuga de información

Y esa fuga de información debe haber llegado a las chicas del salón.

Y es por eso que Zoe debe haber sido apartada de la manada, digo, de sus demás compañeros.

Los adolecentes en las escuelas, son como manadas. El guapo de un salón, será siempre un trofeo de guerra para las manadas de chicas. Y solamente la líder de una manada puede aspirar a ese "trofeo". Zoe rompió ese esquema y como resultado obtuvo o la famosa "ley del hielo" o es victima de bullyng. Por suerte solo parece ser lo primero.

* * *

Sali de mis pensamientos

\- Ejem , mira, voy a decirte que es lo que imagine, y tu me dirás si estoy en lo correcto o no.

Le explique todo el escenario que imagine sobre ella y como resultado ,esa barrera que todos tenemos cuando conocemos a un desconocido, desapareció entre nosotros.

\- Como…¿fue capaz de descubrir todo eso? - dijo ella

Me rasque la nuca.

\- Simplemente tengo mucha imaginación, Mis profesores de carrera, siempre me llamaban la atención porque tergiversaba muchas veces los casos. Pero dejemos eso. Zoe, tenemos buenas y malas noticias ¿Cuáles quieres oír primero?

La pequeña lo pensaba.

\- Dígame las malas noticias primero

\- Las malas son que tu forma de ser fue lo que llevo a que te rechazaran

Lagrimas se llenaron en los ojos de la alumna. Pero antes de que esas lagrimas se desbordaran, hice que todo diera un giro de 180 grados

\- Pero nunca dije que no vas a poder conquistar al chico que te gusta. Es mas , tienes una segunda chance por que el no tomo en serio tu primera declaración. Tienes mucho mas valor que cualquier otra chica que se haya interesado en el.

No se pudo evitar, ella agacho la vista, y empezó a dejar caer sus lagrimas. Después de algunos segundos se repuso, tenia los ojos rojos y con la manga de su uniforme se limpio sus lagrimas.

\- ¿Lo dice en serio? ¿No me esta mintiendo?

\- No, puedes hacerlo – conteste sin dudar ni dejar de verla a los ojos.

El timbre de cambio de hora termino con la sesión.

Ella mostro una sonrisa y se despidió.

\- Nos vemos doctor.

\- Nos vemos Zoe

Cuando la alumna salió, simplemente continúe con mi labor de acomodar mi "consultorio"

\- Asi que un chico. Un caso interesante.

* * *

_**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**_

_**Siempre me gustaron los "slice of life", es por eso que decidi escribir este tipo de historias. Obviamente es una salida a las historias del tipo fantasioso que siempre escribo, y me gustaria saber hasta donde puedo llegar por mi mismo.**_

_**Cualquier consejo es bienvenido, gracias a los que se tomaron su tiempo de leer hasta aqui.**_


	2. Salon 4B

_**Caso 2 Alumnos del salón 4B**_

Era mi segundia dia como psicopedagogo del colegio, ya había podido acomodar mi "consultorio"

Tenía listo hasta un diván, aunque creo que estaría más de adorno, le otorga seriedad a mi trabajo.

Observe detenidamente cada rincón de la pequeña sala

\- Perfecto, todo en orden

**TOC TOC**

La puerta se abrió. Pero no esperaron si quiera que me acercara a abrirles.

\- Bien parece que ya te acomodaste – dijo una voz femenina al entrar

Era la directora de la institución. Recuerdo que la vi una vez cuando me realizaron la entrevista de trabajo, pero desde ese día es la primera vez que nos vemos. Creo que su nombre era Fiora

\- Si, ya acomode todas mis cosas. Puedo empezar en cualquier momento – conteste

Dije eso, ya que no consideraba la visita de la alumna de ayer, porque aún no tenía todo organizado en ese entonces.

Sé que la mujer delante mío tenía el cargo de Directora. El único detalle que me llamaba la atención era su forma de vestir. Provocativa, ¿buscaba ser el centro de atención?

Debía tener cuidado con eso, algunas veces cuando analizas a las personas tus ojos se mueven solos. Peor si eres un hombre, ustedes saben a lo que me refiero

Mis pensamientos los interrumpió ella, se sacó los lentes de montura negra y los sostuvo con la misma mano del brazo que coloco rodeando su cintura.

\- Necesito de su ayuda.

No había forma de negarse. Soy un adulto y tengo que cuidar mi trabajo.

\- Bien, acepto. ¿Que es lo que necesita directora? - conteste

\- Necesito un profesor suplente, solo será por una o dos semanas.

\- ¿Profesor suplente? , soy psicopedagogo, no docente.

Ella me miro a los ojos esperando una apertura, pero saco un argumento eficaz, mi contrato

\- Su contrato, dice que de ser necesario usted ejercerá el cargo de docente si el establecimiento lo requiere.

Podría haber dado mil y un excusas, pero simplemente levante un poco los hombros y dije

\- Esta bien, pero

\- ¿Pero?

\- Pero necesito un par de cosas primero

Su mirada era fría, como si su pedido no hubiera sido escuchado.

\- No se preocupe, solo necesito buscar un par de cosas y vamos – conteste con serenidad

Cinco minutos después ya estábamos afuera del salón. Como toda aula de estudiantes con hora libre, el ruido se podía escuchar desde afuera fácilmente.

\- Entonces mi trabajo es dar clases a estos alumnos – dije mientras apuntaba hacia la puerta corrediza que era la entrada al salón

\- Si – contesto secamente la directora

\- Aja, ¿y que fue lo que paso con el anterior profesor de psicología? - pregunte

\- Eso, no es de su incumbencia. Haga lo mejor que pueda profesor, le deseo suerte.

Dicho esto, la directora abrió la puerta corrediza del salón y yo entre.

Los 32 alumnos del salón, vieron como entraba con un tazón de frutas en la mano. Camine tranquilo y coloque el tazón sobre el escritorio que me correspondía.

Por momentos, recordé la secundaria, aquellos momentos que había que ponerse en frente de los compañeros y exponer.

Extendi mi mano hacia el tazon de frutas y tome una mandarina. Mire hacia la puerta y note que la directora ya me había dejado a mi suerte. Ante esto mire a todos los chicos, algunos siquiera se tomaron la molestia en escucharme, otros incluso me daban la espalda por que seguían hablando con sus amigos. La única que estaba mirándome atenta, era la alumna del ultimo asiento de atrás de la esquina izquierda. Era la niña que hablo conmigo ayer, se llamaba Zoe ¿no?

Levante una mano como saludo a ella, y comenzaría la clase.

¿Por que tome la mandarina? Es simple, por que tenía un olor penetrante

\- Enseñar piscología, es como comer una mandarina – fue lo primero que dije mientras lentamente quitaba pedacito por pedacito la cascara de la fruta. Me asegure de apretar también esos trocitos con los dedos para que fácilmente el aroma de la fruta viaje por todo el salón.

Poco a poco todos empezaron a mirarme. Hasta los más distraídos se voltearon a ver de dónde provenía el aroma

\- ¿Sabian que la memoria asocia los olores con recuerdos? De ahora en adelante, hay una pequeña probabilidad de que cada vez que sientan el aroma de una mandarina piensen en mí. Y con esto dicho, voy a ser el profesor suplente de psicología un gusto. Mi nombre es Devian. Comencemos la clase, ¿les parece?

Habia un alumno corpulento que solo por un momento se había girado para mirarme, pero cuando comencé a hablar él se había dado la vuelta de inmediato. Él se encontraba sentado en un banco charlando con otro grupo de chicos y mirando del lado contrario al pizarrón. Él era un muchacho de gran complexión, quizás hacia mucho deporte. Un cabello azul desprolijo con un mechón blanco.

\- Hey tu, el grandote – dije sin miedo

Todo el salón se quedó callado.

\- ¿Me dijiste … grandote?

Auch, toque una fibra sensible.

Escuche al grupito de adelante decir

\- Mi almuerzo a que este profesor no dura ni un dia

\- Dos almuerzos a que ni siquiera dura diez minutos ahora que insulto a Darius

¿Con que Darius eh?. Asi se llama el grandote, Además, parece que me meti en un buen lio, eso es lo que pensaba mientras sonreía y tomaba una fruta más de la pequeña canasta.

Ahora si todos me prestaban atención. El chico que llame "grandote" lentamente se levanto y giro su posición para mirarme. Podía sentir un aura asesina en el salón.

Tranquilo Devian, te preparaste toda tu vida para tratar gente asi. Solo debes atravesar su cascaron.

Tire la manzana que había tomado hacia Darius, no sin antes haber apuntado hacia lo mas alto posible. La trayectoria de la manzana fue una elipse el cual en su punto mas alto casi toca el techo del salón. Pero aun así, el alumno problemático no tuvo problemas de atrapar la fruta que le había lanzado.

Pero había algo que nunca se percató, cuando le lance la manzana, todos sus sentidos se enfocaron en atrapar la fruta, tal fue la concentración en ella que no entendió como había aparecido desde adelante del salón y luego delante de él.

Que una persona aparezca delante de ti seria motivo de susto para cualquiera, pero Darius en cambio tropezó hacia atrás y cayo sentado en el suelo.

\- Alumnos, lo mas importante de la psicología es la percepción de las acciones. Si no puedes percibir algunas cosas estas simplemente pasaran de largo. Como ahora, el alumno enfoco sus sentidos en la manzana y no en mí. Es por eso, al yo aparecer delante de él y provoque una acción de sorpresa que desencadeno su caída.

Le tendí la mano a Darius, si el tomaba mi mano era porque el me permitiría dar la clase tranquilo, pero también había otra opción.

Darius simplemente se levantó del suelo por su cuenta. Tomo sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida.

\- Todos los varones, a la azotea. Ahora – dicto con autoridad el alumno

Todos los demás alumnos veian anonadados la situación, incluso oí algunos tragando saliva nerviosamente.

\- Dije AHORA – agrego furioso el peliazul

Esta vez, todos los alumnos rápidamente alzaron sus cosas y se dirigían a la puerta del salón. Ningun varón quedo en el aula

Varias alumnas me miraban como esperando que hiciera algo

También salí al pasillo y veía como los alumnos de mi clase se iban. Solo alcance a decir algo

\- Chicos, tienen media inasistencia por irse del salón de clases. Si tienen muchas faltas, no me quedara otra opción que desaprobarlos, conste que les avise

Darius simplemente camino con todo el grupo de alumnos varones, sin siquiera darse la vuelta, alzo su brazo derecho al aire y me mostro el dedo medio dandome a entender que opinaba de las inasistencias.

\- Ahh- suspire

Volví al salón

\- No se preocupen, volverán

Una chica de pelo fucsia y uñas pintadas del mismo color, dijo

\- Chicas, nosotras también nos vamos

A diferencia de los chicos, ninguna dudo. Todas alzaron sus cosas y procedieron a irse del salón.

A diferencia de Darius, esta chica no es una líder autoritaria. O eso quería creer.

Después de que ambos grandes grupos se fueran, solo quedaban dos alumnas en el salón.

A una ya la conocía, era Zoe. Pero en la otra punta contraria a la de Zoe, estaba una chica de cabello blanco. Sus ojos azules detrás de esos lentes que llevaba destacaban muchísimo. Se veía bastante frágil.

Sonrei.

\- Perfecto

Ambas me miraron sorprendidas

Zoe pregunto

\- ¿Por que dijo perfecto?

\- Pensé que iban a quedarse menos personas – fue lo que termine diciendo mientras levantaba el registro de alumnos.

Pedí prestado un bolígrafo y sugerí que en vez de tomar asistencia, con que las dos alumnas me dijeran sus nombres me bastaba.

\- Zoe Lunari

\- Ashe Avarosa

Por un momento una gota de sudor frio recorrió mi espalda. Ese apellido me traía viejos recuerdos.

\- Está bien, comenzaremos la clase. No se preocupen, poco a poco los alumnos se iran reincorporando.

Tendría que usar la psicología para recuperar a todos los alumnos y a su vez salvar mi trabajo con ello.

* * *

_**Notas del autor**_

Muchas gracias a las dos personitas que dejaron review en la actualización anterior

_**Violettss801 **_y_** Tryndamer95**_

Y a todos los nuevos también un abrazo por apoyar este nuevo proyecto


	3. La profe de Etica y el conserje

_**La profesora de Etica y el conserje**_

Los cuarenta minutos de mi clase llegaron a su fin, en pocas palabras, "mi clase termino". Las dos alumnas se quedaron en el salón de clases por que después de mi les tocaba una materia mas.

Deje que pasara el tiempo, una profesora abrió la puerta.

Si estuvieran en mi posición, se hubieran sorprendido ¿por que? Por que todos los alumnos que se habian ido del salón volvieron apurados y nerviosos, toda esa multitud paso y recién la docente a cargo de la materia "Formacion Etica y Ciudadana" entro al salón.

Cuando ella me vio, se acomodo los lentes y dijo

\- Asi que usted es el profesor de Psicologia – ella se giro para ver como los alumnos presurosos sacaban los libros de texto.

Yo estaba sorprendido por como ella tenia controlado al "ganado" , ejem, digo , alumnos.

Mire hacia la profesora otra vez. Ella estaba vestida con un Jean clásico color celeste, las curvas de la parte inferior de su cuerpo mostraban que ella dedicaba parte de su tiempo a entrenarse y resaltaban mas su femenino cuerpo. Arriba en cambio, llevaba una camisa color blanco. Sus ojos de un gris penetrante, me hacían sentir como si estuviese delante de una bestia que me atacaría en cualquier momento. Su cabello, plateado recogido en un rodete me hacían entender una de dos. O que ella ya tenia sus años, o que el cabello albino estaba de moda. Aunque en realidad, dude de la primera por el hecho de que su rostro no mostraba ningún apice de vejez.

\- ¿Va a retirarse profesor? ¿O va a seguir mirándome? - me recrimino la profesora

Me disculpe agachando levemente mi cabeza y tome mi canasta de frutas para luego irme. No sin antes decir

\- Lo siento por el tiempo que le hice perder profesora, Soy Devian el nuevo suplente de Psicologia. ¿Y usted es?

\- Licenciada Camile para usted. Y si no es mucha molestia, ya retirese.

\- SI, lo que diga profe – dije mientras sonreía y cerraba la puerta corrediza

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, comprendía lo eficaz que es esa tal Camile, incluso tiene en orden a todos los alumnos.

No me tardaría mas de 5 minutos llegar a la sala donde ejercería mi verdadero papel por el que me habían contratado.

Abrí la puerta (aunque obviamente ya me hubiera parecido raro que no este con seguro), y solo pase como si hubiera estado abierta desde antes.

Allí en el diván, se encontraba durmiendo un señor con un uniforme de trabajo azul.

Observe al sujeto, tenia las pintas de ser el "encargado de limpieza" , tenia un gafete en el bolsillo delantero que identificaba como se llamaba

Tome con cuidado la identificación para no despertar al intruso y leí lo que decía en el.

\- Yorick Mori, encargado de limpieza de la academia Valoran

Me dirigí a mi escritorio y en una hoja de papel empece a anotar todo lo que sabia.

\- Alumnos que conozco sus nombres: "3" Zoe, Ashe y Darius … ahh – suspire – espero poder conocerlos a todos y al menos ayudarlos. ¿Lo lograre?

Me gire por un momento y mire por la ventana. Observe el patio trasero al cual tenia vista a una gran cancha de futbol con cesped sintetico. Habian algunos alumnos relizando ejercicios alrededor de esa cancha

\- Educacion física. Esta academia lo tiene todo - dije para mi

Lo que vi, fue a un profesor que usaba un silbato para hacer que los alumnos no se desconcentraran en sus labores. Parece que el tambien estaba dándole vueltas alrededor de la cancha de futbol. El me llamo la atención, su sonrisa brillante y carente de maldad destacaban mas que su falta de cabello o su enorme bigote

\- ¿Cuantas vueltas mas nos faltan profesor Braum? – pregunto un alumno de los que corría

\- 2 Vueltas mas niños - contesto el docente que los acompañaba

\- Entonces daremos cuatro vueltas mas profesor – contestaron todos ellos al unisono

Espera espera… ¿escuche bien? ¿Ellos acaban de darse mas ejercicio? Mis pensamientos fueron despejados por que el profesor de educación física volvió a hablar.

\- Jajaja , me alegra escuchar la mucha dedicación de ustedes niños.

Apoye mi frente contra el vidrio.

\- Ese es un líder afectivo. Alguien que crea lazos con los demás. Debe ser alguien perfecto para ese cargo. Se nota en sus alumnos.

Detrás de mi pude sentir que alguien se ahogaba. Luego note que alguien se levanto de repente del divan. Era el conserje.

COF, COF

El se giro para verme a mi y sorpendido me dijo:

\- No es lo que parece profesor.

\- Tranquilo, no hay problema. Igual no había nadie que me necesitara.

\- Jeje, estos sillones de forma rara son muy comodos, me acomode por un segundo y caí dormido al instante.

\- Se llama "Divan" y no es precisamente un sillón, pero supongo que también se lo puede usar de forma parecida.

El conserje ya estaba por irse, pero lo detuve.

\- ¿Puede darme un poco de su tiempo señor conserje?

\- Si, digame profesor.

\- Hay cosas de las cuales tengo curiosidad. Digamos que será un intercambio por la siesta que se tomo en el diván.

Con eso dicho, iba a conseguir material para trabajar

* * *

_**Notas del autor:**_

Agradecimientos a los siguientes lectores, muchisimas, muchisimas gracias por las reviews, me dan muchisima fuerza para escribir

_**H4z1el **_

_**Ashman354 **_

_**Tryndamer95**_

_Y Tambien muchas gracias a todos los demas que siguen y leen la historia. Si no es mucha molestia, pueden apoyarme con un comentario o dandole un like a mi pagina (**puede acceder a ella desde mi perfil de Fanfiction**) , sin nada mas que decir me despido y nos vemos pronto_


End file.
